


Are you nervous?

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body descriptions, Consensual Kink, Corruption, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Explicit Descriptions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Fucking, Games, Get Together, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hot, Innocence, Internal Monologue, Kink Discovery, Kinky, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Metaphors, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Alternating, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Jake, Submission, Symbolism, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, are you nervous?, but like romantic artistic descriptions too, but there were too many hot and horny words to reasonably fit, confident!Amy, deep thoughts in the middle of fucking, dom!Amy, external dialogue, goddamn me and my symbolism, if you are really into hands then this fic is for you, if you feel me, more like admittance of love, needlessly explicit, nervous game, originally meant to be a one shot, poetic descriptions, possessive, really love each other, so a single night of smut dragged out through mulitple chapters, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake was supposed to keep Amy distracted for the rest of the night so she wouldn't die of anxiety while she waited for the results of her equivalency exam to be released. But because he's an idiot he brought up the nervous game to his attractive, opposite sex coworker that he had 100% non-platonic feelings for even though he knew she couldn't possibly feel the same way. He thought his partner was going to roll her eyes at him and dismiss it as immature, but when she doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes from softdom!Amy/softsub!Jake and switches to softdom!Jake/softsub!Amy as part of the game, but when the game is over it's harddom!Amy all the way and never stops.

 “It's 10, right? 10 PM? Two hours till midnight? Tell me I'm right,” Amy fretted for probably the millionth time that night. She had been bad enough that week, and worse that day, but every second closer to midnight her nervousness increased tenfold.

Jake had been stuck with Amy duty for the rest of the night. She had been bugging the hell out of everyone at work that Friday and they all knew that it was only going to get a lot worse as the time wore on after they got off work and that she would probably fret to death if she was left alone. And so Jake was tasked to keep Amy alive before she collapsed under the weight of her own worries. The nine nine all felt abandoning him as her sole caretaker was appropriate since she was his partner, but really they just didn't want to deal with her anymore.

While Jake had fun enough teasing and messing with Santiago, it wasn't actually enjoyable to see her so upset over something. Something he couldn't do anything about. She had taken some equivalency exam at work earlier that week, and the test results were to be scored and released at 12 AM Saturday morning. Two hours away. And she was devolving into a wreck in the meantime.

He had been distracting her with bad movies and bad food in the meantime at his place, but they were running out of B movies that were so bad they were funny and were edging closer to B movies that were so bad they were awful. All the while she was edging closer and closer to pulling her own hair out.

“Santiago, chill. There is no way you didn't pass. You scored an A+ without a doubt. Even if you fail, which I guarantee is literally impossible, it's not like you'd be demoted or anything.”

“I know you just said something really nice, but using the words fail and demoted in the same sentence didn't help at all. I need you to distract me better. Like something I can actually concentrate on and think about, because movies aren't cutting it anymore. Oh god, what if I didn't pass? It's your job to distract me Jake, and you're not doing it good enough,” she was pacing up and down the floor of his living room while he was reclined against the couch. Every so often she would shake her hands in an attempt to work off the nerves, but it never did any good. “I'm so nervous. Let's play a game.”

Jake's next suggestion wasn't entirely his fault, or at least he would like to believe. It was more of a word association thing. He said fail and demoted in the same sentence, and Amy said nervous and game.

“We could play the nervous game.”

“What's that?” She asked.

She looked intrigued and distracted at least momentarily. But after the words were out of his mouth he realized how utterly stupid it was of him to say. It wasn't like there was any way on earth that she would actually consider it, but he had been getting more and more blatant lately in how much he wanted to be more than partners with her. Day by day Jake was edging closer and closer into the territory of stuff he couldn't take back with a smile and a joke.

“You know, there's a website for people like you. Look it up yourself,” he brushed off. He was relieved when Amy took her eyes off of him and searched on her phone for the definition of 'nervous game' and he waited for her reaction that would be a mix of displeasure and disgust.

“This is a game for drunk teenagers,” Amy said when she landed on it, and her reaction was more leaning on the side of disgust than displeasure.

“I knew you'd say that,” Jake remarked in a smug tone to cover whatever else he was feeling from the turn the conversation took.

“Let's do it.”

“Huh?” He actually had to look up at that to make sure he heard that right (when he was sure he didn't). There was no way Santiago would ever agree to do anything like it. But all she did was smirk at his dumbfounded expression.

“Let's play it. The nervous game.”

“I didn't think you'd actually say yes,” Jake admitted and her smirk only grew. Suddenly it felt so uneven for him to be sitting on the couch with her standing over him and smiling the way she was. And she was over him, or almost at least. After she said she wanted to play it and he was confused beyond all reasoning she had stopped her pacing and sauntered (a slow walk, not a fast pace) over to him so he seriously had to tilt his head up rather than keep it in the same position he was able to see her eyes from a few feet away.

“So are you backing out?” Amy taunted, and there were so many things he could have and should have said in response.

“No.” He responded far too quickly and far too stupidly.

“We need a blindfold.”

“We need a what?” His head jerked and she laughed at his reaction. Though being surprised and wide eyed when Amy Santiago was suggesting they find a blindfold to play a sexual game was more than reasonable. Surprised was putting it lightly. Amy was more likely to fail a test than want to play a sex-ish game with him involving a blindfold. And since when did the nervous game require a blindfold? That wasn't the rule last time he played, though the rules might have changed since his drunken teenager days.

“A blindfold. It says we need one. And we're definitely playing by the rules.”

“It's not exactly like I have one lying around all the time.”

“I think I know where we can find something close enough,” she grinned and leaned over him and touched his neck. His loud swallow was the only thing that filled the silence until Jake realized she was taking off his tie.

Normally work clothes were the first thing to go when he got home, but somehow he didn't even think to change into something more comfortable when he got home that day. Actually, he knew the how. Amy was how he forgot.

Originally he was going to babysit her at her place, but after she changed out of her work clothes Amy decided being in a unfamiliar/not as familiar environment might help take her mind off of things. So Amy was in a comfy T shirt and fitting yoga pants while he was still in his work clothes. He hadn't even taken off his tie (which before today he would have thought was impossible that he would ever not rip it off the moment he had the chance for the rest of his life).

“Above clothes only. And I get to go first,” she conditioned and Jake nodded and shifted to move in response, but she pushed him none too nicely back into position. “Nuh-uh. I'm the one who gets to see and touch first. You're the one who's blind and has to sit still first. Okay?”

“Yeah, whatever,” he hastily agreed so he wouldn't have to speak anymore. It wasn't that his voice was weak, but it definitely wasn't normal and he didn't want to give anything away.

When she knotted the tie around his head and his vision went dark, he knew without a doubt he had made a mistake. Jake was already nervous. They hadn't even started yet and he was nervous. She hadn't even asked the first question yet and he was nervous.

He knew it wasn't going to go anywhere, and of course she would be the one to call it off, but still. There was something about being blindfolded in front of Amy Santiago that made him very... nervous. Something about the two of them being alone while they played this drunk teenager game when she knew the point of it made him incredibly... nervous.

There were two kinds of nervous that made you feel butterflies in your stomach.

The kind where you get on stage or something and you're nervous because you might screw up something really important and you're not sure what's going to happen next.

Then there was the kind where you like someone all romantic stylez and you're just nervous because of them.

The butterflies in his stomach at the moment that were caused by his partner were made up from both kinds of nervous.

Jake promised himself he wouldn't react, but he flinched just the slightest when Amy sat down beside him. It made sense that she didn't want to stand the whole time when he was sitting on the couch, so he shouldn't have been as surprised as he actually was.

He shouldn't have been so surprised when her fingers rested on his forehead, but luckily he didn't show it that time.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

There were two ways people usually moved when they played the game.

One way was to just slide your hand further and further.

The other was to lift your hand up each time before going further. So you would touch, ask the question, lift your hand up and move it down further, and touch again only to repeat every time. It didn't make a big difference most of the time because of all the times Jake had seen it, or heard it, or talked about it, no one ever brought in a blindfold. So either way didn't matter much when you could see exactly what was going on and where the person's hand was going to be placed so you could brace yourself and at least expect it.

Of course Amy chose the second way. If she had gone with the first one it wouldn't be that big of a deal since he would always be in contact with her hand. But she had gone with the second way and every time she placed her hand back on him he was expecting it, but couldn't brace himself properly.

Each inch lower his throat got tighter and tighter, and it was ridiculous that he was so affected when she hadn't even left his face.

It was ridiculous how turned on he was.

The whole situation was ridiculous, and it was all going to hell. He tried to go over the time line that day to how he got here because he needed to reassure himself that he hadn't blacked out.

He woke up at 9 am and now Amy was dragging her finger down his nose.

He got to work at 9:50 am and now Amy's thumb was tracing his lips.

He... he couldn't even think. He didn't care what was happening two minutes ago, much less hours. He needed to take a deep breath, but he didn't want her to know that so he kept his lungs moving at a steady pace. He'd really messed up now. He didn't know what her reason was for doing this shit, but she always had a reason for anything- and Jake had literally nothing. He wasn't going to be able to take this back with a smile and a joke. He needed to stop this before it went too far.

He should have stopped it then and there, but there was this ridiculous and stupid part of him that wanted the chance to feel Amy, and that part of him was winning the battle.

When her fingertips reached his cupid's bow he practically had to whisper his denial into her skin.

They'd never had intimate touches before.

It wasn't intimate as in intimate areas because of course they had never had that before. But they'd never had this lingering before either. They'd never touched each other just to touch each other.

Jake always wanted to touch her, and he always wanted to linger. But he knew every time he touched her he needed to have an excuse, and he'd have to stop whenever the reasonable time limit for that excuse ran out. Sometimes, though, he pushed a little past the reasonable limit. But not like this.

They'd never had this before.

And even though it was just for some stupid game that was supposed to distract her, Jake liked the lingering and the touching. He liked being touched by Amy Santiago.

“Are you nervous?” She asked with something like amusement in her tone when her hand was halfway down his chest.

“No,” he lied.

Both of them knew he was lying. He was tense as he tried to regulate his breathing, and his voice was just... off.

This couldn't be happening, right? Jake's first instinct was to write it off as a dream. But he knew what dreaming felt like, and it did _not_ feel like this. And whenever he was in a dream he was never even able to question if he was dreaming at all, so when he had the thought 'Am I dreaming?' he knew that this was reality. But he didn't know how this could possibly be real.

It was obvious he was lying. He couldn't see if everything he was trying to do to kill his boner was working, but it definitely didn't feel like it. Usually thinking the worst thoughts he could imagine while biting his tongue did it for him. He was biting his tongue, but it wasn't working at all. And as for the thoughts...

He couldn't think about anything but Amy. Really the worst thoughts he could think were all of the things he wanted to do to her.

“Are you nervous?” Amy asked as she laid her hand flat across his stomach.

“No.”

He should have said yes. He should have ended it right then and there.

Jake knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Even he could hear how raw his voice was.

He should have stopped it somehow. Or played it off into a joke by that point, because it was getting pathetic.

It wasn't the blindfold thing. Jake could do kinky. Jake liked to do kinky.

What didn't like was how much he liked Amy and how much she didn't like him. Or how much she liked him in the wrong way, and how much she didn't like him in the right way. How much she didn't like him in the way he liked her.

And Jake didn't like how obvious it was at the moment.

All he needed to do was say 'woah, Santiago, hot. I never pictured you for a sexual person' and it would all crash down when she scoffed or got offended and all of the tension would leave. And everyone knew you could be physically attracted to someone and turned on without having any sort of awful emotions attached. He should have made a comment on that and ended it.

But Jake just felt so transparent at the moment.

When she asked if he was nervous he should have said yes.

“How about now?”

He could hear the grin in Amy's tone, and that just made it all worse. Worse than it was when she was dragging her finger along the waistline of his pants and he could feel her nail skimming through his shirt.

Jake needed to say yes.

“No.”

He heaved a sigh of relief when her hand left him and returned on his upper thigh instead of going straight down. He shouldn't have been worried at all. Of fuckin' course it was going to end this way with Santiago. He was stupid to have even doubted that. Despite how weird and unlikely this whole thing was, her ending it like this never should have been off the table. It should have been the only thing on the table.

“Are you nervous?” Amy taunted like he had anything to be nervous about. Like somehow he would be nervous about her going further and further down his leg. And then she might reach his ankle- the scandal!

Jake felt like laughing. Whether just out of relief or at how stupid he was or just how fucking ridiculous the whole situation was- he felt like laughing.

“What are you gonna do? Touch my knee?” He couldn't help but chuckle.

“Just answer the question,” Amy sounded annoyed to say the least.

“No,” Jake said as he shook his head, and it was actually the truth. He had absolutely nothing to be worried about now that he knew without a doubt where her hand was heading when he noticed the absence of her touch (though if it didn't return lower down to his freaking knee it would just mean that she got pissed off and walked away and he would finally be out of the situation).

Safe to say he was surprised when instead of going down or not returning at all, Amy's hand went up to his still very present erection. He wasn't proud of the yelp that escaped his lips, but there were a lot more worse sounds he could have made in the moment.

It wasn't just a quick and simple touch to make him flinch or something to teach him a lesson. No, Amy Santiago was _stroking_ him through his very uncomfortable and tight pants while he was frozen mid breath.

“How about now?” She really was taunting him this time, and god was it hot. The smugness in her tone, and the blindfold, and her hand on him- all of it was so fucking hot and overwhelming and he couldn't think at all.

“Amy,” he pleaded on a single breath as she increased her pace, and he didn't even know what he was asking of her. He was begging her for something, but he had no clue what. Just for her to do something, anything.

“So, what do you say, Jake? Are you nervous?” Amy asked before she applied an undue amount of pressure that he just couldn't handle.

“Christ! Yes! Fuck, I'm nervous, okay?!”

He flinched away from her touch when she first moved to remove the blindfold from his head and before his eyes could even adjust to being able to see it was wrapped around hers as she sat beside him.

Being able to see (after blinking a billion times because the light was too bright) brought him back to the reality of the situation.

He was Jake Peralta and she was Amy Santiago and they worked together as detectives.

And she was just _intentionally_ rubbing his erection through his pants (he could see now, there wasn't any hiding that).

It wasn't even a blindfold. Amy Santiago had his _work tie_ wrapped around her eyes as she sat still beside him. He was still trying to figure it out. Figure her out. Did she want him to _continue_?

“Your turn,” Amy answered his question without him even asking.

He couldn't believe it. She was _waiting_ for him.

“Touch me, Jake,” she somehow managed to make her whine come out as a definite order as well.

He'd wanted her to say those three words in that exact order for so long.

He was still completely discombobulated and very aroused, but he was going to follow her order even if it killed him.

He cleared his throat and shifted into a better position before he placed his fingers on her forehead.

“Are-”

“No.”

Of course she said no at her nose, but before he asked Jake ran his thumb over her lips and her tongue darted out to lick him. When he asked, she said no there too.

* * *

 

She wasn't breathing heavy when he reached the dip in her v neck, but she was breathing _purposefully_. It wasn't like she expected his hand to slip when she started heaving and angling her chest, but that she hoped his resolve would slip. But he went from the dip in her v neck and skipped to her stomach.

“Missed a spot,” she told him helpfully, but he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Be patient.”

“You're supposed to go in order. That's the rules of-” her complaint of frustration ended when he reached under her shirt but over her bra to the spot he had 'missed'.

Jake wasn't sure if he was supposed to use two hands, or even allowed, but he did anyway.

He used both hands to scrunch the hem of her shirt far enough that it was just a strip of fabric against her breast plate so he could easily see her actual breasts.

She was just wearing a dark gray sports bra- none of that lingerie-y stuff, but that didn't matter. Santiago could wear a paper bag and she would still be the most attractive person on earth. Jake found he actually preferred a sports bra in that situation- he could see exactly how hard her nipples were against the fabric and he had an impressive amount of control as he teased her.

If the sound she made was any indicator he had surprised her just as much with the shirt move as she had surprised him with the pants move.

There were a lot of things he should have said in that moment.

How amazing she was. How he couldn't believe she even existed half the time, and he couldn't even believe what was happening in that moment.

How she was the best thing he had ever seen and how her skin made it look like she was fading into sunset.

How he loved her. How much he really, really liked her because he was never going to get the word love past his lips.

He should have, but he didn't. Instead he said the stupid thing.

“Are you nervous?” Jake taunted as he leaned in close to her ear. He gave up any semblance of proper procedure when he trapped both of her legs between his knees so he could tower directly over her and see her lips part in a pant under his touch. He was thankful at that moment for the tie/blindfold because he was sure that if Amy was looking him in the eyes she would at least try to hide how much she enjoyed it.

“No fair. We said... above clothes only.” The words themselves sounded like an objection, but her tone and the way she arched her back into his hands made it seem like anything but.

“I'd say a bra counts as an article of clothing, wouldn't you, Santiago? Or are you nervous?”

“No,” she paused to take a breath in before clarifying which question she was answering. “I'm not nervous.”

“There's no rule saying I can use _only_ my hands, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was what was waiting on my broken laptop hardrive ready for you guys that was recovered yesterday (along with other stuff). It was all ready and waiting cause it was going to be thousands of words in a single chapter and I hadn't completed it all when I was gonna upload it as a one shot, but I've just decided to release it in multiple chapters now that I've got it back, so this section was completed, and here it is now!


	2. Ames

Amy had barely started to shake her head no before she felt his lips on her neck.

_Finally_ he was getting the clue.

She hoped he was watching her as intently as she was watching him during her turn.

Sure, tonight she was a bit more brazen than she usually was. Okay, a lot more brazen. But she was nervous and jittery already and more on edge than usual. And she really needed a distraction.

Jake was a better distraction than he had any idea of. He was always a distraction, whether she wanted one or not. Whether she wanted to think about him or not.

Saying he sent out mixed signals was an understatement. There were basically 4 stages/signals that she would get from him

1\. He wasn't attracted to her and he didn't care for her more than a friend

2\. He was physically attracted to her but he didn't care for her more than a friend

3\. She meant something to him emotionally and he found her physically appealing but he didn't have any romantic intention.

 

 

And then there was the 4th stage where he seemed like he wanted... _more_. That was the one she was the least convinced of but the one she wanted to believe the most. That he wanted her like she wanted him.

But every time she would get that impression it would be right before he pulled back. She knew that Jake wasn't the best with emotional or meaningful things and he tried to avoid them most of the time. She wanted that to be the case here. She wanted that to be why there wasn't anything between them.

But there was a part of her that was far too afraid that it was just wishful thinking and she was only seeing what she wanted to see. And that part was much too afraid for her to have any chance of taking action.

And then there was tonight. When he was trying so hard to make her feel better. If he wasn't with her she probably would have had a panic attack or a heart attack.

But he was there. He was trying to keep her calm with jokes and some of the worst movies she had ever seen and the most junk food she had eaten in years. And he was great.

It was the look on his face that did it. Throughout the night she would see out of the corner of her eye when he was staring at her. As it got later and later the sunlight from the windows faded and left his apartment surprisingly dark, even with the television on and the light from the adjoined kitchen. So she could tilt her head forward enough that her hair would hide her line of vision, and paired with the darkness she could watch him stare at her.

She didn't have a word for how he looked at her. Like she was something important, and something worth staring at. No one had ever looked at her the way Jake looked at her.

It wasn't that he just thought she was physically attractive. She could recognize those looks.

Jake looked at her like she she was some sort of beacon or north star that he used to ground himself. He looked at her like every time he wasn't looking at her he was looking away from her. When his eyes weren't on her they weren't focusing on a subject, they were looking _away_ from _her_. That in their natural, unadulterated state they would be on her. Like his eyes were only ever made to look at her and that looking anywhere else was a chore that he had to work at, because his eyes were only ever intended to rest on her.

Jake looked at her like she was meaningful.

 

There was that question answered. She meant something to him. The other question...

He was the one who brought it up. And she really did have to look up the definition of the game. It was so perfect and at just the right moment that there wasn't any word to describe it other than serendipitous. It wasn't like she even asked for a sign, but if she had it would have undoubtedly been that.

It really was a game made to give drunk teenagers and excuse to grope each other. And she wanted to use it as an excuse to touch Jake (she hadn't planned on groping him initially).

He was nervous the moment she agreed, and Amy loved it. Jake always was the worst liar.

She loved how off guard he was, and how clueless he looked after she removed his tie. He was so blindsided that he couldn't even think of a smart aleck reply, and was more of shocked into submission.

She spent most of her time reveling in every bob of his Adam’s apple and every time he licked his lips along with every other little signal he gave. But she did give a fair amount of her attention to the outline in his pants that grew more prominent with every second.

As if it wasn't enough just to watch him struggle to hold himself back and to hear everything he was feeling in his voice, he had to try and hide it. He tried his best not to react at all and he was horrible at it. Maybe he thought he was doing better since he couldn't see how stiff he was, and he couldn't see every time his chest constricted as his fists clenched. But Amy could, and she loved it.

She had already planned on the fake out, but it was all the more rewarding when he got all cocky before she groped his cock.

When she was blindfolded and sitting still for Jake and waiting for him to get a clue she wanted to touch herself. Well, she wanted him to touch her, but he wasn't doing that. She was regretting not getting at least a little bit of relief for herself from her own fingers before they had switched places, but she was also enjoying it too. It was one of those tortures that you could barely stand where it felt so good to get tipped past, but being on the cusp of it felt so awful and amazing that you didn't know what to do.

But even when he started touching her he took so goddamn long that she couldn't stand it anymore. Before he even reached the base of her neck she resorted to squeezing her legs together and tilting her hips back and forward just the slightest amount so she was at least doing _something_ until he attended to her. She knew it was her turn to sit still and his turn to see what he did to her, and she really did try. But she didn't have much willpower that night. She didn't know if it was obvious enough that he would notice the movement of her hips, but truth be told she hoped he did if only it would give him reason to speed up.

She had nearly screamed in frustration when he skipped her chest. And when his hands were finally on her breasts she tried her best to arch her back and press into him because she needed more than he was giving her at the moment. She needed more than his fingers tweaking her nipples and stiffening them through her bra, as enjoyable as it was. She had brought up the clothes rule in hopes that he would suggest they break it, but it seemed like that was the one rule he didn't want to break the moment he heard it. Or at least he wouldn't take the opportunity to.

When he asked the question about using only his hands she nearly screamed in relief.

“Are you nervous?”

She didn't know if the question was aimed at his teeth nipping at her throat, or the hand he still had massaging her breast, or the other hand that was slowly drifting down to her navel. But she knew the answer to all three.

“No.”

She tried to buck her hips up into his but she couldn't reach. Even though she was boxed in by him, with his knees on either side of her trapped legs he was up at some frustrating angle that didn't even leave a sliver of hope of her grinding against him. And being blind made it worse than it would have otherwise, she decided. If she could see she would at least be able to tell how close she was. If she could see she was sure that every sensation wouldn't be quite as overwhelming as it was now that she had lost her sight.

If she could see she wouldn't have gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt his hot breath land on her lips.

Amy tried her best to close the gap, but he pulled back and she had to fight the instinct to pull him down to her. When he returned within a hairsbreadth she had to use every modicum of control to not make the same mistake.

“Are you nervous?” Jake ghosted the question over her lips and she wasn't sure if she felt it or heard it or both or neither.

She had barely even got the N out of the two letter word before he was kissing her and it couldn't have come soon enough. Both of his hands left her body but she had barely a moment to be disappointed until he tangled his fingers in her hair to cradle her head and tilt it upwards to just the right angle.

He kissed her like he had been waiting his whole life to do it. She was just something that he needed to consume. Her lips were the only thing he was meant to taste.

Fuck, Jake could drink her dry. But she wasn't just some cup he was knocking back because she was just as desperate for his tongue to join hers as he was. She was just the brim and the brink- filled to the verge- and he tilted her head back so he could have all of her.

Everything about Jake was hot and heavy. She swore she could feel the weight of his shadow. But his mouth was something else. His teeth tugging on her lip, and biting- his tongue exploring her was new and different. And wonderful.

When he pulled away Amy was left gasping for air, and she could hear him doing the same. Since she couldn't see his face she couldn't check if he was too, but the widest smile just overtook her. She wanted to laugh.

Not because anything was funny. She wanted to laugh one of those laughs you got because everything was so tense and you were so worried and suddenly all of that disappeared and all of that energy needed somewhere to go because it was being pushed out by overwhelming relief. And people laughed when they were happy too. She was a mix of relief and happiness and she was a step away from bubbling up into laughter.

“You nervous yet?” Jake chuckled, and when she heard the happiness in his voice she laughed too.

“I've wanted this. For a while,” she said because she figured out this nice happy lull in between all of the touches was as good of a place as any to tell him.

“I'd kinda figured that out by this point.”

“You too, right?” Even though she was pretty convinced she knew the answer she still wanted him to say it out loud. He took a beat too long that made her twinge with the slightest bit of worry before his hands gravitated to her cheeks and his touch was lighter than air but so, so warm.

“You have no idea how long a while has been for me.”

When he kissed her that time, his lips weren't a whisper and they weren't a force. They were just there, and waiting. Of course she joined him, him and his softness and movement.

“You wanna, you know...”

Even though she still couldn't see him she knew exactly what he was eying with that statement. Her makeshift blindfold neck tie.

“You still have to win fair and square. You haven't made me the slightest bit nervous yet,” she goaded and couldn't hide her grin.

“Do I?” His question was rhetorical with clear amusement lining his tone, but she answered anyway.

“Mmhmmm.”

“Guess I'd better get started on that.”

Before she could respond his teeth were giving their best attempt to tug her out of whatever sugary sweet moment they were just in. His lips tried to draw the moans from her throat that were trapped from all of his pushing and pulling.

If she had to use a term to describe it, she would choose making out.

If she had to use an adjective to describe it, she would choose desperate.

If she had another adjective to spare she would choose hot.

Nothing had ever felt more real to her than he did now. His fingers were once again twisted in her hair, only this time they were wrapped tight enough to direct her face whenever he wanted to scrape his teeth and suck wherever he pleased on her throat, only to bring her mouth back to his when he wanted more. When his grip slackened on the tangles she was pretty sure were turned into knots by now she almost sighed. But she couldn't sigh because she was panting and his hands traveled down her neck and along her skin so she wasn't really disappointed in the end at all.

Thank god he was _really_ using his hands now. It barely even felt like she was still technically wearing a shirt until she made one wrong move and she was reminded that she was restricted because her stupid 'shirt' was rolled and pushed up so high that it was more like she had a rope across her breastplate that twisted into short sleeves.

That wouldn't have been too bad itself, and probably even enjoyable. But this was Jake she was talking about here.

So while he was kissing her very _desperately_ , he managed to keep everything else calm. Not Amy though. He was kissing her desperately and every part of her being was desperate. She was so desperate and he managed to brush his fingers over her collarbone at a tantalizing pace, and the same with tracing her outline- but his lips maintained the same level of desperation. She didn't care if her collarbone, or her shoulders, or her arms, or wherever else he was touching wasn't sexual, she still tried to push into wherever she felt his hands. She was sure that just _some_ amount of pressure would feel better than the faint caresses that made her skin tingle and her hair stand on end.

“Ask me. Please ask me,” she begged. To make it all worse he wasn't even doing his infuriating light touches further below than where he had stopped last time, where he had stopped before the kissing and confessions.

To her relief he laid his hand flat over her belly button, which was at least a centimeter lower than he'd been before.

“Are y-”

“No.”

He breathed his laughter into her skin and Amy was ready to immediately dismiss his question when he moved down a lot faster than he had since the whole thing began (minus the break). So she wasn't expecting to feel his finger skimming along her waistband and it was killing her that he was so close.

“You nervous?”

“No,” she said and was torn between staying frozen or pushing her hips up to meet his hand. She needed the pressure, but she was pretty sure he'd use any attempt to take initiative on her part as fuel for dragging it out.

She didn't have time to even come close to making a decision when she felt his touch where she had been craving him and she didn't wait for him to apply some feeble amount of pressure. Nope, Amy just grinded herself into his palm.

And he pushed back into her with equal force and it still wasn't enough but she was going to take it. She wanted to feel him on her clit and his fingers inside her, but when he was finally giving her over the clothes fucking of his hand she wasn't taking it for granted.

She was very appreciative of the hand she was using to her advantage, and the one he had wrapped around her waist to steady her. Regardless if she was moaning into his mouth or if he was marking her neck it was physically impossible for her to arch her back any further.

“You're so fucking wet, Ames.”

He sounded surprised, pleased, and oddly impressed. Along with the roughness on the edge of his voice made it clear that she didn't have to wonder how clear the outline in his pants was.

But something about that sentence shot a spark through her and she jerked into him.

“Say that again.”

“What part?”

She didn't even know what part she wanted when she asked the question, and Jake was just asking for clarification as a teasing taunt. She didn't even think about asking him to repeat, she just had to hear that again. It wasn't just dirty talk. It wasn't just dirty talk with Jake that did it (even though that was fantastic), it was something more. Then she landed on it.

Oh. That was new.

Since she had been sexually active for years she thought she had more or less had all her kinks worked out. She wasn't as vanilla as everyone assumed.

The blindfold thing wasn't mentioned at all in anything she read. She thought it would be a little more interesting thing to add and he hadn't called her on it. So she wasn't bland, but she thought she knew what she was into by then.

But then he said it and she realized it.

Fuck, she was into that too.

Ames.

Jake was the only one who called her that nickname. It wasn't her real name and it wasn't a pet name, but it was so much better.

There was something about the closeness and how it had only been platonic and an affectionate term that made it seem so dirty and taboo then and there. It sounded so innocent when it was anything but when it came from his lips while he was feeling how she had soaked through her underwear and her pants for him. How she was so wet for him he could feel it through two layers of clothing.

Even though innocent was technically the right word, it made it sound a lot worse than it was. Jake was the only one who ever called her that and she only met him when she started working at the nine nine. But it had only ever been a sweet thing between them, nowhere near a sexy thing. But fuck, she was into it being a sexy thing too.

“Ames,” she clarified and tried not to give too much away.

“Ames?”

Jake sounded more surprised than anything. Or maybe intrigued was the right word. She tried not to react when he said it that time, because he wasn't even saying it the way that had first set her off.

But even if he was intrigued and surprised his voice was still low and full, and her stomach clenched and she pursed her lips to keep from making a sound. And yes, she was into the blindfold she was wearing at the moment, but she would have liked to see his face right then too.

“Do you want me to call you Ames while I fuck you?” He could not have sounded anymore patronizing if he tried but apparently she was into that too, or at least coming from Jake she was.

He pressed into her halfway through his question and she had to bite her tongue to keep from calling out, and only responded with a whimper and the nod of her head.

“Now why is that? What's so different about Ames? You wanna give me a hint?” He teased her, and his tone was so smug that there was no way he hadn't already figured out exactly what it was about Ames.

While it wasn't the same as being completely naked, yoga pants were the next best thing. Certainly better than any other option. Because they were loose enough for him to part her and zero in on her clit. And the friction from the two layers of fabric was pretty fucking fantastic in and of itself.

“I think I already know,” he practically sang, and of course he already knew. It wasn't like it was a big leap. “You've been Amy your whole life. You've always been fucked as Amy, haven't you?”

They both knew he was right, but she nodded anyway in hope that he would go easy on her if she was being compliant.

“But Ames is just you and me. Nothing sexual there. Now I want some answers here, not just nods. You like Ames because it's innocent, don't you?”

It was wrong that he was so right and it was wrong that innocent was the most perverted word she knew.

Jake was stubborn, but she was stubborn too. And she had more training on negotiation tactics than he did (cause he always did his best to skip the seminars). It wasn't that she didn't want to answer him. She didn't care if she answered him one way or the other, but it was easy to tell how much _he_ wanted her to answer him. And right now that was her best bargaining chip.

He couldn't see the defiance in her eyes, but she licked her lips as slow as she could manage before popping them closed to get the point across crystal clear. The rumble of his chest was far more amused than she had expected, and when he pulled his hand away and she felt the first tingle of doubt. She didn't regret it and she definitely didn't want to take it back.

She just didn't realize how much she would miss his hand.

“So, you're gonna play it like that, huh, _Amy_?”

She didn't flinch when his fingers landed on her chest but she may have tensed. All he was trying to do was help her out of her shirt, but he wasn't exaggerating when he said she was so fucking wet because his _fingers_ were wet from rubbing her through her underwear and yoga pants.

Amy raised her arms straight above her head for Jake slip it off, and when it was tossed god knows where she kept her hands held high and took a huge inhale to draw his attention to the other article of clothing that she could use his help in removing too. And yeah, him dragging her bra up and over her head felt great.

And then... nothing.

Amy knew that her boobs were to be listed among her assets. So she wasn't sure why Jake wasn't even making a sound or touching her. She would have thought he had disappeared if she couldn't feel her legs on either side of hers still.

“Like what you see?” She asked in an attempt at flirting and she hoped that he was staring at her for a good reason.

She was trying to figure out what to do- if should say something or take the blindfold off- but she just gasped when his hot mouth encircled her nipple and he teased her with his tongue. When she arched her back away from the couch he snuck a hand around to keep her extended into him as he licked and sucked her skin. He formed the beginning of a hickey on her sternum and pressed his kiss wherever he damn well pleased.

“Fuck, fuck, Jake, please, fuck Jake, please,” her chant faded into whimpers in the lulls of his licks and came out as hisses whenever he scraped his teeth along her body.

“You like Ames cause it's innocent, don't you?” His growl was just daring her to disobey, but she would have lots of chances in the future to reclaim her dignity. Right now though, she needed _him_.

“Yes,” she breathed and prayed that it would be his last question. Of course that was too much to hope for. But this time he slipped his hand under the totally useless things that people called clothes and his finger pad on her clit was everything that she had hoped for when he toyed with her.

“Being called Ames when I'm touching you like this makes you feel dirty, doesn't it?”

Jake's thumb took its place on her clit and he delved a lithe finger into her and she literally squirmed. Everything about him felt amazing, but there was still the fact that he was still wearing _all_ of his clothes (minus the tie) but she wanted to feel all of him.

While initially she was grateful for the feeling provided by her clothes, now she just really wanted to feel Jake. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. She wanted to feel his fingers, and his tongue, and his mouth.

She wanted him with nothing in between them.

That time she whispered her answer into his lips.

“Do you want me to corrupt you as Ames?”

She wished she could have spent more time focusing on how husky and raw his voice was, and how that was the _dirtiest_ thing she had ever heard in her life, but she couldn't. Even though she was going to be replaying that moment and that line over and over in her head for at least a week, there were more pressing matters.

“Yes. God, Jake. Yes. No more games. Just fuck me. Just fuck me, Jake. Please just fuck me.”

She thought it was her turn to move now, so she wasted no time in reaching out for him and dragging his lips down to hers. And even though she was below him, it was great to be in control. Really, she deserved some sort of prize for being so patient and generous. While aggressively sucking face was an apt description for the situation, Amy was definitely the aggressor. She was the one who dragged his bottom lip between her teeth and only released him when she chose to, and she was the one who was drawing the strangled moans from his throat.

When Jake pulled back she thought he was going to do something about what she considered the worst invention in human history (really, everyone should just go around naked- clothes were a waste of everybody's time).

“One last question,” he requested and she whined an utterly pitiful whine and she didn't care at all. One of them was going to die if this wasn't his absolute last question. She barely even noticed his hands framing her face in one of his careful touches.

“Are you nervous?”

She had almost forgot how this whole thing started. Her first instinct was to laugh because of how ridiculous it all was, and her second instinct was to hit him because he stopped them to finish a stupid joke. And it was so like him to do that and she loved it and she loved him. But he did interrupt them and this had better be the last one.

“Yes, Jake, I'm nervous. I'm nervous, Jake. I'm nervous,” she put everything she had into pleading for him. She didn't try to hide how much she needed him in her voice and how she couldn't stand to sit still for even a moment longer. “Please, I'm so nervous. Please tell me this is over. Jake. Jake, please, I need you to fuck me right now. Fuck me as Ames or whoever the fuck you want. God, just me and you.”

The way he kissed her was about a million times sweeter than she would have expected after everything she had just said, but she wasn't complaining.

Amy tried to untie the blindfold from her head for all of two seconds before she resorted to just trying to tug it undone cause she did not need another stupid piece of fabric getting in the way of this again, but Jake chuckled before she could get too upset.

“Here. Let me,” his hands covered hers to replace them when they fell to free her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely cup by grouplove  
> https://youtu.be/Rr7_dRHNJvg  
> I never got what was always so appealing about phrases like 'so-and-so kissed so-and-so like they were dying of thirst'. Like I got that the idiom is trying to paint a picture of desperation, but I just never got on with that terminology for whatever reason.  
> I'm still not too keen on that exact phrase, but the song Lovely Cup by grouplove I find incredibly romantic even though the words aren't too elaborate. And that band fits my usual taste in music so it's understandable that I was more receptacle when it came from stuff that sounded pleasing to my ears, but after hearing that song I'm like “Yes. I see now why people want to be drunken.”
> 
> So on my last smut fic I put in the author's note about how I hated the word panties and I thought it was only me for years. But a while back I read an article on cracked.com (“America's only humor site since 1958” is their official slogan) about all these women hating the word panties and I found out I wasn't alone.  
> And there was another article written by the same guy on words that should be invented by now, and on that list was surprise boner- essentially where you suddenly discover a kink that you never knew you were into.  
> And when I began writing this before my laptop ditched out on me it was only a week or two after I finished 'I didn't know I was lonely til I saw your face' and I realized that when I had the idea for Amy to realize she was totally into being called Ames that it seemed deja vu-y because I re read all of the word/language posts by the same author who wrote the panties article, and that's why it was so fresh in my mind.  
> And so Amy's thought process on how she thought she knew what she was into by that point in her life I went back and reread the article and incorporated more of it into this because it's hilarious.
> 
> The article about surprise boners:  
> 4 words that someone should have invented by now  
> http://www.cracked.com/blog/4-words-that-someone-should-have-invented-by-now/
> 
> The article about how awful the word panties is:  
> 5 innocent words that need to be banned from English part 2  
> http://www.cracked.com/blog/5Bx5D-more-words-that-need-to-be-banned/
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter is really bringing in the feelings to the porn with feelings tag.


	3. Kinda (absolutely) in love

“Close your eyes. It's gonna be bright,” he said softly as he did his best to untie the knot she had made.

It shouldn't have meant anything, but it did. He didn't mean to say it any differently than he said anything to her. He was just telling her to shut her eyes so the sudden light wouldn't hurt.

But there was something weird about his tone. It was like affectionate, and caring, and loving- and it said way more than any words he was ready to tell her yet. And he knew Amy heard it too.

She immediately stilled under his touch and he managed to untangle the knot so it was just a stupid strip of fabric on her head that he had to uncross and pull off. He didn't have any excuse to freeze like he wanted to.

It was stupid that he was actually worried about what would happen when he saw her eyes again. Or really, what would happen when she saw his. He knew nothing was going to change. It was stupid because of course it wasn't going to make a difference, but he still hesitated.

And Amy sensed that. So she held his hands and guided him into letting the tie slip through his fingers to reveal her shut eyes. And they stayed shut.

That was one more thing that shouldn't have meant anything, but it did. But this had an intentional meaning she was trying to communicate to him.

And it told him all he needed to know.

* * *

 

“Can I open my eyes now?” She asked permission. She wasn't asking if he thought it had been enough time for her eyes to have adjusted enough through her eyelids. Of course he wouldn't have known that- only she would have any idea of that.

She wanted permission to look at him.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

Amy opened her eyes and it was like earlier that night, when she was hiding behind her hair and in the darkness.

But she had got one thing very wrong. He wasn't being called back again and again to look at her. His eyes were always meant to return and meet hers.

He was still looking at her like she was meaningful, but he looked so serious too. His knees were still boxing in hers and he was right there, but he seemed so distant. She wouldn't even have to stretch to touch him. She wanted to reach out and pull him closer. Because he was so far then that he might as well have been miles away.

“You wanna come back to me?”

Her invitation was soft and hopeful. She didn't know why they were being all quiet all of the sudden, but somehow the situation felt like it could only be met with hushed tones.

At first all she got was a slow and cautious nod out of him that even he didn't seem sure of.

“Yeah,” Jake whispered.

Then he leaned into her, and came back to her, and brought his lips back to hers. Every part of it was careful and gentle and so, so peaceful. Before every bit of heat from him was searing, but now he was just warmth. His fingers really were cradling her head then, and his thumbs were brushing caresses across her cheek that was the most soothing thing she had ever felt.

While it was a deep kiss, it wasn't demanding. It was the opposite- slow, giving, sharing, and bonding. When he pulled back it wasn't away, just shifting. He cupped the back of her neck and placed his forehead against hers to breath a sigh of a smile.

“I think I'm kinda in love with you.”

“Kinda?” Amy smiled. She probably should have said something more or that she felt the same, and she definitely shouldn't have brought up the modifier because just saying the word love was more than enough. But she couldn't be bothered to worry when everything was so perfect.

“More like completely. Definitely. Absolutely. In love. With you.”

* * *

 

Jake was never good at saying stuff. He knew that, and he didn't try to deny it. He never meant to give the impression that he was good at saying stuff (though most people got the impression that he was bad at it, so it all worked out).

But then Amy's fingers settled like a breath on his cheek and it felt like a dream.

And he knew that even though what he just said may have not been good, it was _right_.

“I think I'm kinda completely absolutely in love with you too. I know. 100% without a doubt, Jake. I love you. Positive. No question.”

He didn't have a word for what they were doing. It wasn't kissing and it wasn't nipping, but it was something. He wouldn't even let her get two words out before covering her lips with his for no more than a millisecond so she could say the next two and it was stupid and ridiculous and amazing.

“Don't forget definitely. Because I definitely love you, Ames.”

“Oh god, you still want to right?” She pulled back so suddenly and sounded so upset that Jake's eyes snapped open and he tried to figure out what he did wrong. “I got caught up in all the niceness and the sweetness and the love, but I still really need that. So you still want to, right?”

She looked so anxious and he was left with no clue what happened or what went wrong with no idea how to fix it until Amy groped him for the second time that night and he was forced into taking a sharp inhale.

“Cause I still really need you to fuck me. God I need that.”

Jake realized then that she was checking for his _erection_. That never went away, but maybe got pushed to the back of his mind between all of the niceness and the sweetness and the love, but the jolt from her touch brought it right back to his attention.

“Nope, yup- still want that. Still definitely want that,” he said in a poor attempt at keeping a level voice and she looked relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, give me some external validation.  
> I was hoping to get some validation on the Ames chapter, but it hasn't been externally validated yet. So if you like the sweetness here just validate this chapter and stroke my ego.  
> Compliments get me in the mood *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge cough cough*


	4. Clothes

Amy was probably right when she insisted they make the transition to his bed room, but it seemed so needlessly far at the time. And when they were finally there, she wouldn't even let him undress when she _knew_ how much he hated his work clothes. She said he got to take off her clothes, so it was only fair that she got to take off his. Even though he didn't even get to take off all of her clothes because she was still wearing pants. They were both still wearing pants. That whole night he had been in uncomfortable work day clothes when she was in lazy day clothes. He was still in his stiff button down shirt and she was shirtless. His pants were much tighter and much more painful than they were that morning and she was in fucking yoga pants.

“C'mon, please,” he asked for at least the 12th time since they had been standing at the foot of his bed. Really, after the 2nd time, it wasn't even asking- it was whining. While they were still standing at the foot of his bed, Amy was sucking on his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, but after all this time she had still had three buttons to go.

He was trying to be patient, and he was trying to wait. Amy wanted him to stay still, but it wasn't like she was making it easy on him. Unbuttoning his shirt unimaginably slowly, and sucking on his neck, and grinding her hips into his made him want to move so very bad.

Santiago liked rules, and he could let her set them. He could follow rules if he wanted to. Jake could be obedient for her.

“You're so whiny,” she told him, but it was far from a complaint. It was almost like she was bragging, that she could make him whine, but Jake knew she could make him do a lot more than just whine. She brought her lips up to his, but pulled away just before they connected. “Take off your pants and go make yourself comfy,” she nodded towards his bed.

Jake was pretty sure that phrase was usually used in reference to your own possessions, but Amy could own his bed if she wanted to. Getting comfortable on a bed was not an order he had a problem with following, so he didn't bother trying to procrastinate (and the pants part was such a relief).

“Just for clarification: I want to be fucking you. Just you. My partner. Amy Ames Santiago. But I do believe I promised to fuck my innocent partner Ames this time around, so no problems there, right?”

“Nice try,” Amy's laughter was a clear dismissal. He didn't know why, but he actually found it pretty hot she was still wearing pants. That was weird, wasn't it?

It wasn't like he wouldn't be ecstatic if she was completely naked- cause he would be. It was just kinda new- and hot. If Jake was ever with a girl for any amount of time there were basically three states of dress/undress. First was fully clothed (which included the everyday interactions with the female population. Amy had been in this group until that night). Second was completely naked, for the sexy times. Third was just a shirt, for the after sexy times when a girl would wear his shirt around, and that was hot too.

But this had been a good 30 minutes where Amy was just pants, and he actually liked the look on her. Though, to be fair, he just liked anything, everything, and nothing on her.

He wished he had photographic memory, because this felt like a once in a lifetime image. The dip in her collar bone that sank into her golden toned skin. From the curve of her breasts to the curve of her waist to the curve of her hips, she was gorgeous.

And the yoga pants ran loose up to her knees to cling to her thighs and hug her hips like they had something to prove.

None of that was to even mention the almost malicious smirk on her face.

“Not getting out of it that easy,” she informed him as she peeled off the last of her clothing. And yeah, okay, maybe completely naked sexy gorgeous Amy was his favorite, but it didn't even matter because any Amy was his favorite (out of everything else in existence). She was still wearing that malicious smirk when she began to crawl closer. Or stalked is more like it. She looked like she was ready to pounce. “You're gonna keep saying that, but you're getting punished too. Ames is gonna corrupt you.”

Jake must have done something right in a past life because there was nothing he did good enough in this one to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short- but it was a quick update, so hopefully that makes up for it.  
> I had up till this point more or less completed once I rescued it off of my laptop, but the next chapter I'll actually have to write out more stuff since it's just the bare bones. But then the next chapter (or the chapter after that) is already completed, so the pace of updates should ebb and flow. I just can't seem to write out my fics chronologically, so I've got to fill in the stuff I left out before I get to the parts I already do have completed.  
> Hopefully I'll get it out to you soon though.


	5. Rookie Mistake

“Do you know how many times you got me so fucking close tonight?”

Amy tried not to grin as she crawled over him, but he was such a pleasing sight for her sore eyes.

The way he was looking up at her was almost virginal.

It wasn't that he was so innocent himself. He spent a lot of time doing his best to make her blush because he was under the impression that she was prudish in all aspects of her life. While she didn't think that sexual topics were appropriate work place banter, she was far more than comfortable with sex-stuff in sex-stuff appropriate environments.

In the realm of his sex comments there were three types (for the most part). First, there were the comments she would just roll her eyes and scoff at before moving on. Second, there were the comments she'd hit him for because bringing up all of his sexual escapades at work was so inappropriate, regardless of if he was saying it to just her or a group- that was just not an okay thing to talk about on the job.

The comments that made her blush were when he would say something, and she would picture it, and she would enjoy picturing it. Even then she wasn't blushing because she was embarrassed she enjoyed picturing it. She was blushing because she enjoyed it in a way that made her body heat up, her face and some other (lower) body parts too. Some of the things that he put in her head she couldn't _not_ picture him in the exact situation- even if he said it across the bull pen she couldn't get the image out of her mind and the heat out of her face.

Jake got a kick out of embarrassing her when that happened, but he didn't get that he wasn't embarrassing her. So out of all of the years that he thought he was embarrassing her when he talked about adult topics, it was clear that her being the aggressor when they got onto adult actions that night was a bit divergent from his picture of her. Amy being a sexual deviant deviated from his expectations, and the lust and surprise in his eyes was beyond fantastic.

He looked like a rookie in the middle of making his first arrest- completely excited and moderately intimidated.

She liked that look on Jake- totally off guard, thoroughly aroused, and ready for exploitation.

“You're going to get me off, and then I might be nice and fuck you if you're good,” she stated, not even an order or a bargain- and definitely not a request. Just an impartial statement. Though not for him. She spent a lot of time thinking about his lips over the years, and she could count on one hand all of the times she had ever seen him bite his lip. She could count on one finger all of the times she had seen him bite his lip. Right now. He licked his lips often enough when he was nervous, but him biting his lip so hard she half expected him to start bleeding was new. Him biting his lip at all was new. Him biting his bottom lip so hard at her words while she could feel his abdominal muscles clench beneath her was utter perfection, a full body memory that she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

If his lip bite alone wasn't enough, when she straddled his waist (instead of his hips) and dragged her wetness down his pubic bone he had to groan through his gritted teeth and she just couldn't wait anymore.

Amy supported herself on her hands with her back arched and knees on either side of him to give Jake easy access.

“Fingers. _Now_ ,” she snapped, and that time it _was_ an order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this worth the wait? On everything being written out of order I was finally feeling mojo-ed enough to write this little section today when I didn't feel like writing a lot of much lately, but chronological order and all, and the exact next chronological section is almost complete, so hopefully.... I should just stop making promises, shouldn't I?  
> Until today I had up to chapter 4 written completely, not chapter 5 at all, and chapter 6 and 7 mostly done, because my head is a chronological mess. I basically haven't touched any of this since I last updated Jan/03, so I've had 6 and 7 mostly done for 2 weeks and still no chapter 5 though I know what needed to go down without an awfully disappointing time skip. So I started and finished this chapter today, and hopefully chapter 6 will go from mostly done to 100% done ASAP.


	6. Hands

She loved Jake's hands.

Not just because the assault of his fingers was one of the best things she had ever felt as she rolled her hips to meet him every time.

Amy's hands were average at best. Not especially elegant or graceful, just average. Not the petite kind that's always praised on women, but small enough that she was the one who always had to reach for stuff stuck in tight spaces. Just normal, nothing unique about them. Boring.

But Jake's hands actually had character. She didn't believe in palm reading, but even if she hadn't known him for years she would have been able to tell so much about him just from his hands.

Pink and white nicks of scars made their home across his skin and even he didn't remember how he got most of them. Every once in a while she would notice he had a new line and she wondered how she had missed its first appearance. She swore she looked at his hands everyday – she knew the back of Jake's hands better than her own – but whenever there was a new scar added to his collection they always looked healed. She never caught them fresh- like they had appeared fully formed over night, and he rarely had an answer for how he got them. Even though they were so quick and new, they weren't just scratches because they always stayed. Most were small and narrow, but he always got them in the same few areas so they ran together to decorate his skin along the tendons on his left hand, while a whole different set wrapped around the curve from palm to back on the outer edge. His right hand's were focused around his 4th and 5th knuckle but there were more slight and stray ones than his left.

She was sure each new one wasn't there the day before, but they were always faded and always stayed.

His finger pads had grown rougher over the years and his callouses more pronounced, but the roughness was a brilliant texture of his thumb on her clit in that moment.

His hands were a bit on the slimmer side for an average guy but she never knew just how great his long fingers were until they were in her.

Even before that night he had her favorite pair of hands. They weren't bony but she could always feel the structure of them when they were holding hers. They were capable and full with a constant warmth that she could depend on.

Whether he got a new scar or the callouses became a little rougher, there were two things about them since the beginning that never changed. They were always supportive and they were always warm.

She was going to ask to have his hands, or maybe just claim them, because she wanted them to only be for her. He could borrow them throughout the day if he needed to pick something up or sign a paper, but they would really belong to her. She didn't have anything to offer him in return, but she would take very good care of them.

Still, she had a whole new appreciation of them when he was using them to get her off. His wrist control was... impressive, to say the least.

“Faster... Fuck, Jake. Faster,” she ordered, and he did exactly as he was told.

Her whole body was coiled and curling, just a wave that went from her head to her chest to her stomach to her hips and back and forth again. Every time the crest of the wave reached her hips she could feel his abdominal muscles tense beneath her.

It was more than just sex for him, though he probably would have enjoyed it either way. She knew he would have enjoyed it either way. But she could tell by the look on his face.

He liked being ordered around, and he loved being controlled.

They had both had a good time with the nervous game, and she had fun being submissive during it and he had fun being dominant during it, but this side of the coin was really their preferred method. In the future there would be days when they were in a mood for a switch and so they would, but it was clear that these positions were their favorites.

If she had known all she had to do to get him to listen to her was fuck him she would have tried a long time ago.

Amy knew he would be just as stubborn and troublesome in between sex, but during it she would be able to fuck him like they both wanted her to.

It was immensely satisfying to have him be so obedient and... well behaved. He was always such a rule breaker. He was a rule breaker on principle.

But now he was following her rules, and it was delectable.

Of course they both had handcuffs, but she had a lot more... fun things to bring in the coming days.

Jake was merely breathing heavy from his exertions while Amy was heaving from his exertions when she came from his fingers crooking and curling just right with his thumb pad rough on her clit and he paused his ministrations while she fell back down to earth.

Even when she was back down on earth, and back on him, he was still stroking her and watching her in wonderment. Looking at her like she was amazing- like gazing and appreciating rather than studying.

Even when he was looking at her like he was star gazing she wasn't sure if he was waiting for permission to remove his fingers or if he needed to be ordered to remove his fingers.

“I wanna taste,” she said and he dutifully offered up his hand and she placed a single sweet kiss to his fingertips that were dripping with her come. And after that sweet kiss she wrapped her lips around them and licked and suckled with a lascivious moan until the only thing dripping from his fingers was her saliva.

“Mmmm, good job,” she praised before kissing the enraptured look off his face. Really, the enraptured look was probably still on his face, but it wasn't like anyone would be able to tell when she tangled her tongue with his.

When she got to wreck the look on his face with hers, and bite his lip with _her_ teeth, and swallow his moans and devour his desperation.

She loved how everything about him was a reaction. Amy was the cause, and Jake was the effect. Even him responding with force and paramount pressure to hold her to him was still a response. An answer to her question.

When she pulled back he tried to follow her lips and kiss her again, but she pulled just out of his reach because she wasn't done with the orders quite yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the tag for hand fetish comes in. I would say I delivered, no?  
> Kinda flexing my writing muscles trying to work in poetic/romantic body descriptions rather than just the typical 'turgid manhood' stuff.
> 
> I don't even have a fetish for hands, though that may be under question now, especially when I have 3 fics with the word hand in the title alone (to be fair one is a song lyric and the other is an common saying/idiom). I think I actually have a non-sexual fetish for hands. Like I love putting them in smut because I feel like they convey absolute love and not just lust, you know?  
> Like in The Party's Over (an older fic of mine) I wrote a part where in the middle of some sexi tymes Jake kissed Amy's palm, and that's all it was- just a sweet palm kiss in the middle of some sex, and that is the kind of non-sexual fetish I have for hands. I like using hands to show romantic intention, but not necessarily sexual intention- though they often overlap.  
> I don't think that counts as a kink or fetish though, cause hands aren't more likely to turn me on than any other random body part like a toe or an ear and I don't connect them to sex like I do the usual male and female sexy bits of humanity. So not really a sexual hand kink, and I think romantic hand kink doesn't get the point across.  
> Like a sappy hand kink?  
> idk man
> 
>  
> 
> Also, to show how out of order everything I write is, every word between " She loved Jake's hands" to "fun things to bring in the coming days." was written word for word how it is now before I even started writing a single line of the previous chapter (Ch 5 Rookie Mistake). Technically I made like 2 word choice edits, but other than that it is literally unchanged all planned out completely done.  
> Everything after that sentence I wrote after I finished writing chapter 5 and uploaded it 2 days ago. So you see why I can have a lot written but it's so spaced out and out of order and I don't wanna disappointingly time skip? Ya see?
> 
> So just like I said this chapter 6 was almost done last time and it took me 2 days to update it from that announcement, ch 7 is almost done too (but I have to add stuff on to the beginning like when I added stuff onto the end of this chapter) so hopefully 2 days is an accurate time frame for the next update too.


	7. New experiences

“Touch yourself.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. I wanna see your hand on your cock right now. Don't keep me waiting,” Amy said with 110% confidence and the most authoritative tone she had ever used on him. Probably anyone. His eyes widened and he stiffened at her words, and she was sure he stopped breathing for a moment. She nodded to another _stiff_ part of his anatomy with a slight smirk. “Go on.”

While his hands felt great on her, seeing him wrap his hesitant fingers around his base was more than satisfying. When he slowly began stroking himself and was so apprehensive he wouldn't even meet her eyes she couldn't help but watch.

It was so cute that he was self conscious about it- and she could tell that she was the first one who ever asked that of him. It was adorable that out of all the things they had done that night that the thing that embarrassed him was masturbating in front of another human being. It was a lot less kinkier than some of the stuff they had been through since that night began, but this was what made him blush. Touching himself in front of her made him nervous.

She almost asked him that question- 'are you nervous' because they hadn't exactly discussed limits, but she trusted him to let her know if she was going too far for him that night.

Even with the whole submissive thing, with the whole partner for years thing she trusted him to tell her if she was taking things too far. That he would say something if he was nervous and uncomfortable instead of just going along with it. There was the whole safe word thing, but they could set up a safe word in the future if he ever wanted to bring in the word 'no' as part of it- on the first night she trusted that Jake would say 'no' if he wanted to stop instead of saying nothing and just going along with it.

Being partners for years and not a moment of hesitancy before until the self conscious masturbating part she knew she could rely on him actually letting her know if he didn't want to do something instead of her just guessing from self conscious but not reluctant kinky body language. Because they trusted each other.

Plus, she was pretty sure if she phrased it that way it would make him laugh, and she didn't want to do anything goofy when he was finally starting to loose himself in the new experience.

Even though watching him was entrancing, she had the undeniable urge to feel him, so she settled on leaning over his shoulder and holding his head just so to give her the optimal position to tug and tear at the skin of his throat while his chest hitched.

He felt feverish and she could feel every beat of his racing pulse through her lips alone. His hand on his cock only increased its pace the longer she sucked on his neck and the sweat forming there was one of the best things she had ever tasted.

“You always want to be controlled like this, don't you?” This time it was her turn to be patronizing, and Jake groaned at her question but didn't say anything in response. “I want to hear some answers this time,” she quoted him from earlier that night and dragged her nails down his scalp as he released a shudder. It took a particularly hard bite and another scrape of nails on her end to motivate him into responding.

“Fuck, Ames. Yes. Fuck,” he panted and she was impressed. He even remembered the Ames bit, and it sent a rush to her core (which probably would have happened just from his voice alone, but the Ames bit made it _really_ happen).

“We haven't even fucked yet, but I bet this is the best in your life. You've ever been this turned on before?”

He didn't say anything in response, but she decided to be nice and let the strangled sound from his throat count as an answer instead.

She loved Jake jacking himself off in front of her. She loved giving him hickeys and tearing at his throat and egging on his desperation of his hand on his cock. She loved using both of her hands to tilt his head up and away so her teeth and lips could do whatever the fuck she wanted while he used his own hand to get himself.

“Stop,” she ordered. It didn't seem like he knew what she was referring to, because he kept on going without missing a beat. “Stop your hand. Take it off.” His hand did stop, but it was still wrapped around his cock.

“Now,” Amy growled, and he uncurled his fingers as if it was physically painful to remove them. She could see he was getting close, and she wanted to fuck him without having to wait if he came all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I handled the whole verbal consent thing as delicately as I thought.


	8. Yours

Damn, it was hot.

There was a whole hierarchy of hotness. There was eggshells in bra hot, kissing Santiago hot, naked Santiago hot. At the very top of the list was Santiago bossing him with the whole sex aspect was like- woah.

He could say he only liked it a bit because it was fun and kinky, or that it was all about how confident Amy was, or that he was just playing it up because it was obvious that she liked it so much. But that wouldn't be true.

He was kinda digging it. He was really digging it.

Jake was experimental enough. But whenever he had done it before with someone it was more like messing around and joking and having fun. He'd never had a girl go full, all out dominant on him before.

And Amy had obviously had some practice with it, and went completely serious- no joking about it. And it was hot how confident she was.

Usually when your stomach dropped, that was it for a while. Just once. But this whole time it was like back when Jake used to swing on the playground as a kid. He'd go up high in the air with his head leaned back, and every time he swung forward his stomach dropped when he came straight down. Just a pendulum back and forth and up and down.

“Has any other girl ever controlled you like you wanted them to? Like I am now?”

And _fuck_ , her voice.

Amy always did have a great voice, but now it was full and raw around the edges of her words. But there was still that lightness behind it, and just- fuck. All of it. Fuck all of it. Fuck everything about her because she was so great he couldn't stand it. He loved everything about her.

Jake hissed when he felt her wrapped around him and he really needed to stop looking away. He wasn't intentionally looking away- he wasn't intentionally looking anywhere. But he needed to dedicate himself to staring at her for the time being so he wouldn't be so surprised at the wetness on his cock.

He was a little confused when he looked down to see that it was just her hand, but his question was soon answered when she reached between her legs to gather more of her slickness on her fingers and brought them back to him.

And then Amy was back to kissing his neck while she pumped him. She was practically on top of him but she was still using her stupid, stupid fingers.

It would be so easy to move. His whole body was tense because the hard part was _not_ moving.

“Do you want me to keep talking?” She taunted him, and he managed a nod and some strangled sound escaped his throat as a confirmation.

“If you want to hear all the things you've been dying to hear me say like how I own you now, and if you wanna get off because you're kinky and submissive and Jake Peralta loves being dominated in the bedroom, you're gonna have to ask.”

“Ames, please,” he begged, and angled his lips back to meet hers and she kissed him for the briefest moment before pulling away.

“I own you now. You're mine. You understand that?”

Jake mumbled something, an agreement, his assent, something that meant absolutely without a doubt yes, but that was never enough for Santiago.

“You're gonna have to speak up. I can't hear you through all of your moaning and whining.”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Yours,” he breathed, but it didn't feel like it was doing any good. He could feel the air moving into and out of his lungs but it didn't provide the relief it usually did. It was like drinking glass after glass of water and still being thirsty. While he was getting enough air to not pass out with his gasps, his lungs were starved of oxygen and all they were drawing in was heavy, empty space. “I'm yours.”

With that she pushed him back against the bed so hard that his head actually hit the pillow with a force, and before he had any hope of reacting she was positioning her hips over his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I have been having a good week. How could you tell? Was it all the sex? Was it all the updates? Was it all the sexy updates?
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and sorry I haven't replied to them much lately. This is the best week I've had in a while health wise, so hopefully the trend continues. So thanks for all the nice thoughts and positivity!   
> ☺ ☻


	9. Active voice

“Do you want me to fuck you, Peralta?” Amy asked as she hovered her hips over his, dipping down to slide her slit across him every so often to enjoy the desperation in his eyes. She almost felt bad for how much she was torturing him when he was being so good, but she told herself she would make it up to him.

“You don't know how many times I've pictured you saying that.”

Most people probably wouldn't have noticed the difference, or they would have thought it was all semantics and that it didn't matter because they meant the same thing. But they would be wrong- in this case at least. She knew he had pictured her saying exactly that, same active voice on her part in phrasing the question.

There was the active voice: Do you want me to fuck you, Peralta?

Passive voice: Do you want to fuck me, Peralta?

It wasn't what they were going to do together or what he was going to do her.

She knew he had pictured her saying what was going to be done _to_ him.

He wanted to be on the receiving end of whatever she wanted.

“I asked you a question.”

“God. Yes. Yes, I want you to fuck me,” he answered, sounding like he was at the end of his rope. His head was tilted back and rather than a sexy groan his tone was so impatient and testy that he seemed only a stone's throw away from giving up on life out of pure sexual frustration.

“Do you think about me?”

“Yes.”

Jake sat up to stare her down, leaning on the back of his elbows to support himself as the heaving of his chest slowed into heavy breaths (rather than the gasping he was doing earlier). And instead of the desperation he had been wearing earlier all she could see was defiance written on his face, and it made her smile.

“Do you think about fucking me?”

“Yes.”

“Just me?”

“Yes.”

It was clear what he was doing. Just saying yes to whatever she asked almost before she could even finish each question. And he knew it was obvious what he was doing- it was more of a passive aggressive way to show just how fed up he was with the teasing. But it was actually amusing for her.

“Would it make you happy if I fucked you as hard as I wanted?”

“Yes.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me, Jake?”

“How many times do I have to say yes, Amy?!” He raised his voice and glared at her with dark eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he was actually _angry_. He was so sexually frustrated that he actually looked dangerous, and just a step away from violence. As if she hadn't been ready for him the whole time- the look on his face alone was enough to make her quiver.

“Only ever you. Just you for so many goddamn years. But I am literally dying right now. I can feel my soul leaving my body with every passing second. You're literally killing me, Amy.”

“No need to be so over dramatic,” she tsked and was about to get another seething statement from him if she hadn't lowered herself onto him just in time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ya, how ya doing?  
> I wanna let you guys know none of my multichapter fics are abandoned and none of them are on hiatus, I'm just getting to them when I can cause life happens.  
> Have a great day!


	10. Curves, heat, and pleasure

She really was trying to kill him. This was probably some elaborate assassination attempt that he still wasn't sure if he was going to survive or not. If by some miracle her mission failed and he actually lived through it, he wasn't even going to be mad- much less press charges.

As if everything about her wasn't already overwhelming enough.

Every part of her was pure heat.

It wasn't just the fucking part, though god that felt amazing.

Jake was just pretty sure that her grip on his shoulders wasn't supposed to burn. She wasn't even holding onto him that hard, but her skin felt like fire. Or more like the burn of whiskey down your throat.

Even without the fantastic heat, her fingers were determined and committed to never letting him go- and he was more than fine with that.

Her lips staggered along his neck, shoulder, and collar, and every pant of her warm breath just made him shiver over the kiss she had just left. All that he could do was try to pull her closer. Just try to bring her to him and keep her there for as long as she would let him. He swept the hair off of her shoulder so he could have some hope of tasting her, but just breathing was a challenge at the moment, so it was a useless endeavor. He just used whatever hold he had on her to make her stay.

* * *

“God, Amy, please,” he begged, cause he just couldn't take it anymore. He thought that when she sank down on him he might feel some relief, but she was riding him tortuously slowly. His hands were wrapped around her hips to keep her steady and help with the rhythm she set, but it was taking all of his self control to not slam her down on him. He wanted to be good for her. He really did.

But there was only so much he could take.

“Tell me what you want, Jake,” she told him, but the quiver in her voice and the moan that filtered in made her sound a lot less authoritative than she had earlier that night. “Fuck, faster, yeah?” Amy asked as she picked up speed and he couldn't even form a response. He was making a lot of sounds, but not any that could be put together to make a single English word. She was so hot and tight around him, and watching her ride him was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, hands down.

“God, you're so fucking beautiful, so fucking sexy. You're literally the hottest thing I've ever seen, Ames.”

It really was true. Of course in this position he had a perfect view of her perfect breasts, but there were a few other things he got to admire too when she was on top of him. Her dark chocolate hair fell over spilled over her shoulders like wisps in her movement. He always loved it when she wore it down at work, but Amy with her hair down and naked was a whole different level of appreciation.

The soft curve from her waist to the swell of her hips, her strong legs either side of him, it was almost too much. Almost too sexy to bear.

She'd asked him before, on calm late night stake outs, about the male perspective on what's attractive and what's not. Sitting in a car drinking coffee all night long over the years as partners, they got to be pretty close. If they ever talked about sex stuff during the day it would probably be awkward or hilarious, but stake outs were a sacred place for seriousness. Of course they didn't always go into insecurities when they were up all night watching for some criminal activity, but sometimes the conversation would drift to a light discussion with absolutely no jokes involved. Like talking to a friend. It was a lot easier to talk about dating stuff years back when he was feeling nothing but platonic feelings for her when they gave each other co ed advice.

One late night she voiced some insecurities about her looks, saying how she was okay with the way she looked, but she wished she was more of Rosa's body type, tall and thin. She then asked him if guys were just making it up when they said that they found athletic/toned girls sexy when it was just a white lie and no guy ever actually found muscles on females feminine. Then Jake had to inform her that attraction wasn't just a blanket thing that applied to the whole male gender, so it really was person to person, or really guy to guy what they found sexy in a member of the opposite sex. He then went on to tell her that there was nothing sexier than a woman who had thighs strong enough to kill you when you were going down on her.

To be honest, Terry level of muscles on males or females scared him. Terry level of muscles scared him on Terry. Very intimidating for someone who couldn't even complete a single pull up.

Growing up with seven brothers, Amy was tough her whole life- no formal training. Jake was equal parts jealous and attracted to how when Amy punched him in the arm it hurt for the next half hour at least. If Jake even tried to punch someone's face his hand would probably break.

Amy riding his cock with her incredibly feminine figure, curvy and toned, bracketing him in with runner's thighs- she was without a doubt the most attractive woman to ever exist in the history of the universe. And he would never let her forget that fact.

* * *

“Jake,” she murmured, lips wandering down his neck, licking and nipping at his skin to draw out the groans that honestly weren't that hard to get from him. Jake was very liberal with his moaning, and she loved it. “Fuck, Jake, God you feel amazing.”

She wasn't sure exactly what this sex position was called, but it was without a doubt the best she had ever felt. Wasn't exactly cowgirl when Jake was sitting upright with her, but god it was the best. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails doubtlessly scoring into his shoulder blades as she kissed whatever part she could get a hold of him. Mostly his throat, along his jaw, and quick kisses to his lips because if she tried to give him long kisses to his lips they would both run out of air pretty quick. Eventually she settled on laying her forehead against his so their hot pants just mixed together. She shifted some of her weight to better support herself on her arms wrapped around his shoulders, leaving his fingers digging into her hips the responsibility of helping her ride him. Every time he slammed her down on him, only giving her a few inches back up before he brought her back to him she couldn't hamper the noises she was making. All the sharp inhales of breath interwoven with soft moans that fell from her mouth, she just couldn't keep them to herself when her clit dragged against his pubic bone (which was literally every stroke, up and down on his cock, her clit getting a lot more stimulation than just regular old cowgirl) plus whatever the hell _that_ noise was that escaped her when she returned to him with a lot more force and he filled her in all the right ways. Filled her in the _exact_ right way.

G spot orgasms weren't exactly rare for her, but they didn't come that often, which was fine by her. Clitoral orgasms were the ones where she could get three or four in a single sex session (sometimes more, depending on her partner and how much time she had). Really, in sex, an orgasm was an orgasm no matter how she got it.

With all the edging she had done to him that night she was impressed that he still hadn't come yet. It was a biology thing, not a prowess thing, that girls usually took longer than guys to reach climax. Slowing down and letting a guy fall down a bit before building up again only worked so many times. With all the teasing and torture she had done to him tonight, this was a pretty impressive display of endurance.

“C'mon, Jake. I want you to come for me,” she said, looking into his dark, gorgeous eyes. His face was flushed like in every dirty dream she'd had of him. Wide Bambi eyes that made him look so innocent in the most vulgar, sexiest way possible. Pink cheeks, punch red lips hanging open around every breath he took, she could fuck him forever and still not be satisfied.

“Make me,” he challenged with a slack smirk.

Amy Santiago was never one to back down from a challenge. She pushed him down with the heel of her palm so he was lying on his back again giving her a better range of motion to really put the moves on him.

It didn't take long. Amy gyrating this way and that, beveling her hips just so, until he was bucking into her purely by reflex instead of intentional thrusts.

When Jake finally came, he was maybe a little loud. Really loud, actually. Wake the neighbors level of noise. Amy made note in the back of her mind to try and find out exactly how loud she could make him get in the following days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, c'mon, I need some more Peraltiago smut.  
> There's currently 58 Explicit fics in B99. You know how if you go in your viewing history it'll tell you how many times you've viewed a fic? Approximately 1/3 of the E fics I have viewed around 8 times, another 1/3 I have viewed around 15 times, and the last 1/3 are in the 20s.  
> No joke, Your Voice Gets Me Every Time by Pengwinn has been viewed 34 times by moi (though to be fair, it's two separate smut-shots in the two chapters).  
> And that counts on all the smutty fics are only from the views when I'm logged in. It's July now, and the last Peraltiago smut uploaded was in April (and it was super hot, thank you very much returnsandreturns for You, Undeniable, You).
> 
> So, basically I'm asking for more smut. You know, like build off of each others horniness in this fandom? Nothing gets me more in the mood for writing my own smut (or writing a new chapter of Are You Nervous *wink wink*) than reading some smut written by some seriously amazing authors in this fandom.  
> So please, anyone who wants to keep adding to the Peraltiago smut bank, I will be forever indebted to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> -  
> Also PSA for all the lovely ladies out there: The G spot is not the holy grail of female orgasms. It's some major BS perpetuated by Sigmund Freud (the guy who thought that 'penis envy' was a thing) where he decided that penetrative orgasms were better and more womanly when clitoral orgasms were masculine and inferior.  
> It's very sad that it's only in recent years that there's been any- I don't know the right word- research?- into the female side of sex. I mean, c'mon, science got penis's figured out in like the enlightenment age, man. Guys have known the ins and outs of their orgasms for a while, all the tubes and what not, semen goes here, got this chute there, for a long time.  
> And you know what? I'm talking in the year 2000s (sometime I don't want to look up dates man) some scientists are like 'Dude, you know what everyone's been referring to as the G spot orgasm? When we take a look at anatomy it looks an orgasm from penetrative sex is from hitting the clitoral roots and stimulating it vagina side up'  
> I mean, go look up a diagram of the clitoris man, it's crazy impressive. It's not just a small nub. The small nub is the only part of it that's showing from the outside. The clitoris is a wicked internal bomb ass bitch.  
> So yeah, some girls clitoral roots or whatever are in a prime position to get a good stimulating from vaginal sex. Some girls clitoral roots are not primely placed to get a G spot orgasm. Just go straight to the source (aka the nub that is much more sensitive and much easier to reach).
> 
> It doesn't matter how you come, girls. You don't have to feel pleasure in a certain way. All that matters during sex is that you and your partner are enjoying yourselves.
> 
> I didn't even know this until a year or two ago, and it's like "Damn, why didn't anybody tell me? This whole masturbating thing would've been a whole lot better when I didn't think something was wrong with me cause I couldn't get an internal orgasm like every other female ever"  
> Then I started watching sexplanations on youtube which I highly recommend as Dr. Lindsey Doe is the most sex positive person on the planet, and actually has all these informative videos on sexual health and enjoyment, and she is just a sweet ray of sunshine (she's a clinical sexologist, awesome job, right?)  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/sexplanations
> 
> So, uh, yeah. Happy sexings!


	11. Closer Currents

Spent was an understatement when Amy got off him and really collapsed into the bed beside him. Her whole body ached in that pleasant overused way that she knew would feel way more sore in the morning, but now it was the good kind of ache filtered through exhaustion. Like a full body work out. Not just the muscles that were usually affected by a good sexing, but every part of her had that satisfying overworked feeling.

She had little doubt that Jake was feeling exactly as spent as she was by the look of him.

“You're awful. You're horrible. I hate you,” Jake panted, and it only made her smile. The rise and fall of his chest with every breath was so drastic and steep she couldn't help but feel a little proud. She was the one who made his chest expand in an attempt to adapt to his heavy exhales. She was breathing heavy too, and he could be proud of that if he wanted. But she was proud that she was the _only_ reason he was gasping and heaving now.

“That's not what you said earlier tonight,” Amy reminded him with a smirk. Even though his head was on the pillow and he was staring at the ceiling (not at her) she was sure he could hear the superiority in her voice.

“You're the worst. I'm never fucking you again.”

“That may be true, but you are definitely going to be getting fucked _by_ me again. I'm going to fuck you.”

Jake groaned and covered his eyes with one hand and waved her over with the other. When she finally realized he was inviting her to cuddle she didn't waste any time in doing just that.

His skin was still feverish as she curled into him, and even though all the sharp charges and static shocks from his touches had faded by that moment, there was still the steady warmth from his connection. They were both too exhausted for the jolts, but the conduction from the currents and bonds was something they could handle. The sparks could come after some well deserved rest. Amy curled into him and he wrapped his arm around her as she kissed from his chest to his shoulders while they breathed.

“Best orgasm of your life?” She asked with a smile.

“Well, I'd have to take the time to rank them-”

“Top three?” She rephrased.

“Without a doubt.”

“You're not so bad yourself,” she told him and he laughed.

She always loved Jake's laugh, but now she had even more of a reason to- or she always loved his laugh but she never realized that she was experiencing it at a low quality until she had it in HD right here. Before she could only hear or see it from a distance. Now, here, right next to him- she could feel it.

She could feel it reverberating through him, and in turn through her. It echoed up and through her bones until it felt like her own laughter, and it might as well have been. Any time he laughed her first instinct was to join along too.

Even when his laughter was gone, it was the same with his breathing. His inhales and exhales- he might as well have been using her lungs. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway.

“You're gonna have sex with me again, right?” Amy asked with a levity to her tone. He was stroking secrets into her back with his fingers, and she was doing the same to his chest, dragging their touches along each others skin.

“Definitely. ASAP. Maybe after some sleep. Tomorrow sounds good,” Jake sounded as exhausted as she felt, but she couldn't let him go with that.

“I thought you said I was the worst. I'm pretty sure you said you hated me,” she teased him.

“Haven't you ever fucked someone so hard before they said they hated you?” He asked as if he was genuinely surprised, though she knew him better than that. He soon shifted downward so rather than head to chest level, they were lip to lip level and eye to eye level. They were a bit too close for her to get a clear view of his lips, but as if she had any doubt as to how wide his grin was it was surely translated into the light in his eyes.

“No, can't say that I have,” she said, and without a doubt he could see the light in her eyes too.

“Take it as a compliment. You fucked me so good that I actually hated you there for a couple of seconds. Only a couple of seconds, but it takes a lot for me to even get angry at you. I mean, the love was still there too, but for a few seconds there was also that burning hatred.”

“You weirdo,” Amy crinkled her nose, and of course Jake had to kiss it.

“You're the weirdo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone.  
> Still sorta allocating time between my current multichapter fics since college and all is taking up most of it, hence the sporadic updates. Blegh.  
> Anyway, I have a few more chapters for this planned that will be heavy on the fluff, so that's what's in store.


	12. All we have is time

Jake knew it would feel nice, but he didn't know it would feel _this_ nice.

He pictured this before, lying there with her. He'd pictured a lot with Amy.

Probably one of the more embarrassing things he pictured far too often was the both of them sleeping in a bed together, fully clothed. Or fully pajama-ed. Just like it was something they did every night, actually sleep next to each other and not just with each other.

Yeah, he pictured sex with her- but he also pictured a life with her.

And for the longest time he hated that.

Jake wasn't a mushy person. He never was a mushy person.

He was convinced that if it was only a sexual attraction thing that it would be easy enough to deal with or ignore. But he pictured falling asleep and waking up next to each other, and eating breakfast together, going throughout their day only to end it the same way on repeat.

He _fantasized_ about it. He fantasized about Amy loving him back.

He hated it because in the realm of stories, Amy loving him was a fantasy- not even realistic fiction. No where near nonfiction.

Or so he thought.

Even in his wildest dreams it never felt this nice. It never felt as nice as reality.

They were in a no spoon situation (both facing and wrapped up in each other) so she didn't have a clear view of the clock like he did. At first he couldn't remember why it was so important that it was 1 AM. 1:27 AM, to be exact. He had a feeling he should tell her, but he didn't know why. What did a stupid time in the middle of the night have about it that was so important that it should interrupt this?

Then it wasn't in the middle of the night. It was past the middle of the night. It was past midnight. The reason she was over in the first place was so he could help her live until midnight. For the test results.

He knew he should tell her, but he didn't want to ruin it. He was so exhausted and everything just felt so right at that moment. He could be asleep within minutes if he let himself. Maybe Amy too. And if he reminded her of the time she would get up and probably dance with joy when she saw she aced it. And while he wouldn't get up and dance with her, he would definitely get up and smile with her.

There were going to be a lot more nights like these- a lot of nights with each other. And while he wanted to fall asleep calmly with her at the moment, there would be plenty of chances in the future to do just that. A surplus of chances.

Not chances. Never ending certainties.

“Amy, it's 1:30,” he nudged her. Even though he shouldn't have, he couldn't keep his arms from preemptively tightening around her.

“Be quiet, weirdo,” she hushed him. He could hear she was every bit as content as he was in her voice.

“Don't you wanna check-”

“Jake, stop talking. This is nice. Don't ruin it.”

“But Amy, it's-”

“Jake. Shut up. I don't want to hear it,” she interrupted him. She was using the tone she always used when she was trying to save him from being stupid. She was still in a good mood, but he could tell her testiness was rising. “Unless your apartment is burning down and I can't smell the smoke then anything else can wait until the morning. Just be here with me, okay?”

He still thought that maybe he should remind her, but he didn't want to make her angry and it really was nice with her right then.

And Jake really didn't want to let her go.

If he pushed through and reminded her of her test results she would probably still get mad that he didn't listen to her, then she would run off and check her phone and get excited that she passed, which wouldn't be a bad thing at all. But it was damn near perfect lying there and being calm with her.

She told him to shut up, so at least he had a valid excuse for not telling her and being selfish to keep her next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD WILL THIS EVER END?!?!!!!??


	13. Hold you to me

Somehow Jake woke up before sunrise. Well, really, he was just thirsty as fuck, so that's the somehow. But usually if he ever woke up to get some water in the middle of the night he barely had more brain activity than a sleep walker and just fell right back to bed. But this night he didn't even realize why he was more reluctant than usual to get up. If he could just lay there the rest of his life, he would. He didn't even realize what was so much better waking up this night than any other night before in his life- at first.

Jake was running out for words for good, and nice, and right, and perfect.

That was everything about Amy wrapped around him at that moment.

Her breath was a steady reassurance on the back of his neck, and her hold on him was _possessive_. Her hand on his chest was placed to press him lightly into her, but he knew that its main job was to keep him there. It felt more like an unconscious person who just couldn't release their grip on whatever they were holding when they were knocked out- not like cuddling. Like her limbs were locked and not spooning a significant other.

If he could lay there until the end of forever, he would.

But his throat burned, and he knew it was more than a little her fault. He was coming right back. He just hoped Amy was a much deeper sleeper than he'd always assumed.

Her body automatically resisted when he started peeling her arm away from him inch by inch. He froze at every shift and every frustrated mumble she made. He wondered if he was actually making it more likely for her to wake up by going slow and prolonging it, and if he should actually just rip it off like a band aid. But by the time the thought hit him he had already committed and was more than half way through, so he stuck with it.

When he was finally free he slid onto the floor like a pro and barely jostled the bed at all. He should have been an acrobat- the move he just made in complete silence was Olympics medal worthy. Though when he almost slipped on some of the blanket that was hanging off and pooled on the floor he realized that maybe he needed a bit more practice before he quit his day job.

He was quiet when he caught himself too, but at least some of the blanket's motion traveled up to tug on Amy, because she pulled her hand to her in reaction. Her hand that would have pulled him to her if he was in the same position that he was only minutes before.

And Amy actually frowned in her sleep. Grimaced is more like it. At first Jake wasn't sure if she really was still asleep, so he stayed still until he was sure- and she stayed unhappy the whole time. He should have just left then so he could come back all the sooner.

But he couldn't just leave her frowning like that.

So Jake trailed his fingers along her cheek just long enough for her face to relax, then tucked the hair behind her ear before turning and cursing the human race for needing something as silly as _water_ to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this porn with feelings fic, I'm pretty sure the last couple chapters are gonna be leaning more to the feelings side than the porn side. We'll see.


End file.
